doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (3x05)
'ST 03 EP 05 II: Die Evolution der Dalek' Dalek-Hybrid: '„Diese, Menschen... werden sein wie ich. Bereitet sie auf ihre Hybridisierung vor.“ (''Die Schweinesklaven greifen sich Martha.) '''Martha: „Lasst mich, wagt es ja nicht.“ (Plötzlich ertönt Radiomusik.) Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Was macht diesen Lärm?“ '''Doctor: „Ah tja nun also, vermutlich ich. Hallo, Überraschung, Buh, ecetera.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„'Doctor!“ Dalek: ' „DER ERZFEIND ALLER DALEKS! ELIMINEREN!“ '''Dalek-Hybrid: '„WARTET!“ (Die Daleks halten inne. Der Doctor sieht sich den Hybriden genauer an.) '''Doctor: „So was eine neue Dalekart. Faszinierend, und wirklich klug.“ Hybrid: „Der Kult, von Skaro ist deinen Morden entgangen.“ Doctor: „Und wie kommt ihr ins Jahr 1930?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Mittels eines Notfallzeitsprungs.“ '''Doctor: „Oh (lacht.) Damit habt ihre eure Energiezellen gebraten. Nich wahr? Vier Daleks hätten früher die ganze Welt unterjocht. Aber ihr Jungs seit anders ihr hängt stattdessen, in der Dunkelheit rum, und experimentiert... Und alles was dabei rauskommt bist du.“ Dalek-Hybrid: ''' Ich bin ein Dalek in menschlicher Form!“ '''Doctor: „Aber wie fühlt sich das an? Mir kannst du's verraten Dalek Sec. Du heißt so richtig? Das ist dein Name, du hast einen Namen einen eigenen Verstand, verrat mir doch mal was du in diesem Moment denkst.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ich – fühle – Menschlichkeit.“ '''Doctor: „Guut. Das is' gut.“ Dalek Hybrid: '''„Ich... fühle... alle was wir, uns von der Menschheit erhofft hatten. Und das wären... Ehrgeiz. Unglaublicher Hass, Aggressionen, UND '''KRIEG! Solch ein großartiges Gespür für KRIEG!“ Doctor: „Nein. Das ist nicht was die Menschheit ausmacht.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Oh doch! Im innersten... ist diese Species, so sehr wie, die Daleks.“ '''Doctor: „Also gut. Was habt ihr unterm Strich erreicht? Mit eurem letzten Experiment Hä? GAR NICHTS! Ich zeig euch was euch entgeht mit diesem Ding. Einem einfachen kleinen Radio. (tätschelt das Radio.) Dalek: „WAS IST DER ZWECK DIESES GERÄTES?!“ Doctor: '(''abfällig/ übertrieben.) „Ja genau, es spielt nur Musik wer braucht den so was? (lockend.) Oh aber zu Musik da kann man, sein Tanzbein schwingen, oder mitsingen, (spricht in eines der Kameraaugen.) man verliebt sich dabei. (Der Dalek vergrößert seine Linse.) Na ja für Daleks gilt das nicht. Den für euch ist das Lärm!“ (Lässt mit dem Screwdriver einen hochfrequenten Ton erklingen. Der Hybrid hält sich den Kopf.) '''Doctor: „LAAUFT!“ Dalek: ' „SCHÜTZT DEN HYBRIDEN! SCHÜTZEN, SCHÜTZEN, SCHÜTZEN!...“ --- '''Dalek-Hybrid: '„Ich spüre Schmerz. Den Schmerz, in meinem Fleisch! Ein Gefühl das Daleks, bereits seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr kennen.“ 'Dalek: ' „'''DER DOCTOR IST ENTKOMMEN!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Dann findet ihn! Findet ihn!“ '''Dalek: ' „FINDET DEN '''DOCTOR! UND FANGT DIE MENSCHEN WIEDER EIN!“ --- Dalek: ' „ERBITTE INFORMATION. WIE IST DEINE MEINUNG ZU DALEK SEC?!“ '''Dalek Cann: ' „WIR WURDEN GESCHAFFEN UM IHM ZU GEHORCHEN?“ 'Dalek: ' „ABER DU HAST, ZWEIFEL?!“ 'Dalek Cann: ' „BE-STÄTIGT!“ --- * 'Doctor: '„So '''Leid's mir tut. Sie müssen hier weg. Gehen sie egal wohin, springen sie auf Züge, reisen sie durchs Land. Nur raus aus New York.“ --- * Doctor: '''„Es sind furchtbare Gegner aber jetzt gerade sind sie verwundbar. Und das macht sie gefährlicher als je zuvor.“ --- '''Dalek: „DIE MENSCHEN WERDEN SICH ERGEBEN!“ Doctor: „AUFHÖREN! SIE HABEN EUCH NICHTS GETAN!“ Dalek Cann: „WIR HABEN DEN DOCTOR LOKALISIERT?“ (Solomon tritt mit dem Gewehr in der Hand vor. Der Doctor will ihn zurückhalten.) Doctor: „Nein! Solomon warten sie.“ Solomon: „MIR WURDE GESAGT, IHR WÄRT DALEKS. STIMMT DAS?“ Hybrid: „Sieh nur, die Menschen, sie sind so voller Fehler. Und haben doch, solchen Mut.“ Solomon: „Wenn ich's richtig verstehe, seit ihr auch ausgestoßene...“ Doctor: „Solomon nicht!“ Solomon: „'Doctor' die Menschen haben mich gewählt, in diesem Lager hab ich das sagen. Ich will's nur versuchen. Daleks! Sind wir nicht gleich? Tief in unserm innersten? (legt sein Geweht nieder.) Wisst ihr, ich, ich habe heute innerhalb eines Tages, erkannt das Gottes Universum ein tausendmal größer ist als ich angenommen hatte. Und das macht mir Angst. Oh jaa! Große Angst, und die Angst geht bis ins Mark. Aber sicherlich ist das auch etwas was mir Hoffnung schenkt. Die Hoffnung das... wir vielleicht – gemeinsam – eine bessere Welt erschaffen können. Also, ich bitte euch hier und jetzt... Wenn ihr ein Herz habt, und nur einen hauch von Mitgefühl in euch tragt. Dann verbündet euch mit uns. Und beendet dieses Gemetzel. Und, was sagt ihr dazu?“ Dalek Cann: „ELIMINIEREN?!“ (Solomon wird niedergeschossen.) --- Doctor: „Daleks, OKAY JETZT MACHT MIR MIR WEITER! TÖTET MICH! TÖTET MICH WENN DIESE MENSCHEN DADURCH AM LEBEN BLEIBEN.“ Dalek Cann: „ICH WERDE VERNICHTER UNSERES GRÖSSTEN FEINDES SEIN! Doctor: „DANN TU ES, TU ES, TU ES EINFACH! TU ES!!!“ Dalek Cann: '„ELIMINIER-!“ '''Dalek-Hybrid: '„Stopp! ICH BEFEHLE ES! STOPP!“ 'Dalek Cann: ' „ICH VERSTEHE NICHT? ER IST '''DER DOCTOR?!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Aber ich, will ihn lebend.“ '''Dalek Cann: „DER DRANG ZU TÖTEN, ER IST ZU STARK!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ich habe entschieden. '''Der Doctor wird Leben. Und du, wirst mir gehorchen.“ Dalek Cann: „ICH... GEHORCHE!“ Martha: „WAS IST DEN LOS?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Bringt ihn her.“ '''Dalek Cann: „DU, MUSST MIR FOLGEN!“ --- * Doctor: „GUT. UNTER EINER BEDINGUNG. ICH WERD NUR DANN MITKOMMEN WENN DAS LEBEN EINES JEDEN EINZELNEN MENSCHEN HIER VERSCHONT WIRD! HÖRT IHR MICH!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Befolgt- seine Weisung.“ '''Dalek Cann: ' „MENSCHEN WERDEN VERSCHONT. JETZT FOLGE MIR. '''DOCTOR!“ --- Dalek: ''' „DU HAST DEN '''DOCTOR GERETTET. WIESO?!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Er, ist ein Genie. Wir können ihn gebrauchen. Die Zukunft der Daleks, könnte vom '''Doctor abhängig sein.“ --- * Martha: „'Der' Doctor gab mir das. (zeigt das Papier.) Er muss einen Grund gehabt haben.“ --- * (Der Dalek-Hybrid bittet den Doctor um Hilfe für einen Neuanfang der Dalek Species.) Doctor: „DIESE MENSCHEN WAREN SCHUTZLOS! IHR WOLLTET NUR MICH! IHR WOLLTET NUR MICH ABER DAS GENÜGT EUCH NICHT IHR MUSSTET ANDERE TÖTEN! DEN ZU VIEL MERH ALS DAS TAUGT IHR NICHTS!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„SIE UMZUBRINGEN, war falsch.“ '''Doctor: „Wie bitte?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Dieser Mann, ihr Anführer, Solomon. Er bewies Mut.“ '''Doctor: „Und das ist gut?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Das ist, ausgezeichnet.“ '''Doctor: „Irre ich mich oder bist du gerade dabei ein wenig menschlicher zu werden?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Du, du bist der letzte deiner Art. Und ich bin jetzt, der erste von meiner.“ '''Doctor: „Aber wozu brauchst du mich?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Wir, taten alles um zu überleben. Nachdem wir in diesem Zeitalter der Unwissenheit strandeten. Zuerst, begangen wir mit der Zucht von Dalek – Embryos. Aber ihr Fleisch war zu schwach.“ '''Doctor: „Ja hab eins von den Experimenten entdeckt. Entsorgt im Dunkeln, wie Abfall.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Wir stellten uns eine Frage. Welches, ist die bedeutendste Ressource dieses Planeten? Seine Bewohner! (''Der Hybrid legt einen Hebel um. Oben an der Decke gehen mehrere Lampen an. Mehrere Labortische sind in Etagen an der Decke angebracht. Der Doctor schaut interessiert. Ein zweiter Hebel wird umgelegt. Eines diese Betten fährt herunter. Darauf liegt eine zugedeckter Körper. Von dem Bett gehen immer noch Kabel bis an die Decke zurück.) Wir stahlen sie. Wir stahlen menschliche Wesen allein für unserer Zwecke. Sieh hinein. (Der Doctor öffnet die Laken. Darunter kommt ein toter aber schneeweißer Mann zum Vorschein.) Das, ist das wahre ausmaß, des letzten Experiments.“ '''Doctor: „Ist er tot?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„So gut wie. Sein Verstand, wurde gelöscht, um mit neuen Gedanken befüllt zu werden.“ '''Doctor: '(verbessert.) „Dalek Gedanken!“ 'Dalek-Hybrid: '„Eine Menschen-Dalek-Mischrasse.“ '''Doctor: „Wie viele Menschen sind das hier?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Wir haben weitere in Höhlen. Wir lagern mehr als Tausend.“ '''Doctor: „Ist es möglich sie wieder zu Menschen zu machen?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Was sie, einst waren, all das ist verloren.“ '''Doctor: „Dann sind sie wie leere Hüllen. Ihr habt leere menschliche Wesen die ihr umwandeln wollt das wird eine Heiden Energie benötigen. Die Menschheit beherrschst ja nicht mal die Atomspaltung. Wie wollte ihr das machen?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„ÖFFNET. DEN CONDOKTORPLAN!“ --- '''Dalek-Hybrid: '„Wir, brauchten, einen Energieleiter.“ '''Doctor: „Für was?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ich, bin genetische Vorlage. Meine veränderte DNS, sollte den menschlichen Wesen verabreicht werden. Ein starker Impuls, kann die genetischen Codes von Daleks und Menschen verschmelzen. Er würde- die Körper aus dem Schlaf erwecken.“ '''Doctor: „Gammastrahlung? Was... Haaa die Sonne! Ihr benutzt die Sonne.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Schon bald wird die stärkste Sonneneruption seit tausenden Jahren die Erde treffen. Die Gammastrahlung wird angezogen, vom Energieleiter. Wenn sie einschlägt...“ '''Doctor: „...Erwacht die Armee. Ich weiß noch immer nicht was ihr von mir wollt.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Dein Genie. Betrachte, den gewöhnlichen Dalek. intelligent, aber, emotionslos.“ '''Doctor: „Ohne Emotionen werdet ihr nur stärker. Euer Schöpfer dachte das. (Davros.) Vor alle den Jahren.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Und das war Falsch.“ '''Doctor: „Das war was?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Es macht uns geringer als unserer Feinde. Wir müssen wieder, wieder zum Fleisch zurückkehren. Und auch zu unserem... Herzen.“ '''Doctor: „Dann wärt ihr nicht mehr die überragenden Wesen.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Und das, ist gut.“ '''Dalek: ' „DAS, IST NICHT KOREKT! DALEK SIND ÜBERRAGEN!“ 'Dalek-Hybrid: '„NEIN! JETZT NICHT MEHR!“ 'Dalek: ' „ABER DAS IST UNSERE BESTIMMUNG!“ 'Dalek-Hybrid: '„DANN IST DIE BESTIMMUNG FALSCH! WOHIN, HAT UNSER STERBEN NACH ÜBERLEGENHEIT GEFÜHRT? Seht doch, wir verstecken uns in der Kanalisation einer primitiven Welt. Nur Vier von uns sind noch übrig. Wenn wir uns '''jetzt, nicht ändern. Dann haben wir unserer Auslöschung, verdient.“ Doctor: „Du willst es ändern? Aber dadurch wird ein Dalek erst zum Dalek.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Wenn... du mir helfen würdest.“ --- '''Dalek-Hybrid: '„Dein wissen, auf dem Gebiet der Gentechnik ist sogar größer als unseres. Die neue Rasse,muss vor Ausbruch der Sonneneruption fertig sein.“ '''Doctor: „Aber ich dachte du würdest die Vorlage sein.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ich möchte sie ändern, die Gensequenz.“ '''Doctor: „Um sie noch menschlicher zu machen?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Die Menschen sind Überlebenskünstler. Wir brauchen diese Fähigkeit.“ '''Doctor: „Also hör mal das erlauben deine blechernen Freunde niemals.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ich bin ihr Anführer!“ '''Doctor: „Ach? Damit findet ihr euch ab?“ Dalek Cann: ' „DAA-LEKS MÜSSEN BEFEHLE BEFOLGEN?! '''Dalek: ' „DALEK SEC BEFIEHLT. WIR GEHORCHEN!“ 'Dalek-Hybrid: '„Wenn du mir nicht helfen wirst, dann verändert sich nichts.“ '''Doctor: „Es ist kein Platz auf der Erde für eine neue Rasse von Menschen.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Du besitzt die Tardis. Du kannst uns hoch, zu den Sternen bringen. (''laut.) Finde, eine andere Heimat für uns. Und gestatte, den neuen Daleks einen Neuanfang.“ '''Doctor: „Wann ist die Sonneneruption?“ Dalek-Hybrid: '''„In 11 Minuten.“ '''Doctor: „Also dann... nichts wie ran an die Arbeit.“ --- * Tallulah: „New York City. Wenn Außerirdische auf der Erde landen müssen, kann ich verstehen das sie's hier machen.“ --- * Doctor: „Ich weiß das ein Mann den lauf der ganzen Geschichte verändern kann. Man braucht nur die richtige Idee am richtigen Ort zu richtigen Zeit. Ich muss glauben das es möglich ist.“ --- Martha: „Ich wünschte der Doctor wär hier. Er wüsste wonach wir suchen.“ Tallulah: „Erzählen sie mal. Wo haben sie diesen Kerl auf gegabelt?“ Martha: „In einem Krankenhaus, mehr oder weniger.“ Tallulah: „Natürlich, er ist immerhin Doctor.“ Martha: „Eigentlich bin ich ein Doctor. So was in der Richtung.“ Tallulah: „Was? Sie sind Ärztin? Wirklich?“ Martha: „War in der Ausbildung. Ich werd's auch noch sein wenn ich jemals zurück komm.“ Tallulah: „Sie wären zwei Doctor'''en. Was für eine Partnerschaft. So eine Schande. Wenn er doch nur nicht so... anders wäre. Sie wissen was ich mein.“ '''Martha: „Oh sie haben keine Vorstellung davon wie anders er ist.“ Tallulah: „Tja er ist ein Mann meine Süße und reicht bereits.“ Martha: „Er hatte diese... Begleiterin. Vor einiger Zeit diese Freundin. Und seither ist er immer nur allein unterwegs. Wissen sie manchmal sage, oder mache ich was, und dann sieht er mich an und ich hab das Gefühl... das er gar nich mich sieht. Und sich nur an was erinnert.“ Tallulah: „Ach hören sie, meine Süße. Wollen sie unbedingt traurig sein? Wir das etwa ein Wettstreit mit mir und Laszlo?“ Martha: „Nein. Aber hören sie, wenn der Doctor jetzt bei Laszlo ist wird er auch ganz sicher da raus bekommen.“ Tallulah: „Und was dann? Jetzt reden sie nicht so einen Unsinn. Es gibt keine Zukunft für uns beide. Von diesen Dalek-Dingern wurde uns alles genommen. Das einzig gute in meinem Leben haben dir mir kaputt gemacht.“ --- * (Die drei Daleks rebellieren gegen den Doctor und Dalek-Hybrid Sec auf.) Dalek-Hybrid: „Unmöglich. Sie können keine Befehle verweigern.“ Dalek Cann: '„'DER DOCTOR WIRD VON DER STEUERKONSOLE ZURÜCKTRETEN!?“ Dalek-Hybrid: „Stopp. Du wirst nicht feuern.“ Dalek Cann: ' „Er ist ein Feind der Daaleks. Genau wie du?! (''Der Dalek richtet seinen Laserarm auf den Hybriden.) '''Dalek-Hybrid: „Ich, bin euer Kommandant! ICH BIN, DALEK SEC!“ Dalek: ' „Dir wurde das Kommando entzogen!“ '''Dalek: ' „Du bist nicht länger ein Daalek!“ '''Doctor: „Was habt ihr getan? Was läuft durch die Leitungen?“ Dalek: „Die neuen Körper werden Hundert Prozent Daalek sein!“ Dalek-Hybrid: „Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht machen!“ Dalek: ''' „SCHWEINESKLAVEN, SETZT DALEK SEC UND AUCH DEN '''DOCTOR FEST!“ (Die Schweinesklaven greifen sich Dalek Sec, der Doctor wird von Laszlo „festgehalten“.) Dalek-Hybrid: „Lasst mich los! Ich hab euch erschaffen! Ich bin euer Meister.“ --- * Dalek: '„'DER DOCTOR ENTKOMMT! HALTET IHN! HALTET IHN!“ --- * Laszlo: '''„Bisschen nur außer puste. Alles okay. Wir sind entkommen '''Doctor, nur das ist wichtig.“ --- * Dalek-Hybrid: '''„Ihr, hab mich verraten!“ '''Dalek Cann: „Du sagtest wir sollen nachdenken. Wir denken du bist überflüssig!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Das Kommando führe ich! Ich bin Dalek Sec! Gehorcht mir!“ --- * '''Martha: '„'''Doctor!“ Doctor: „Erster Stock Parfümerie.“ --- * Doctor: „Nein sie werden einiges zu tun haben. Sie müssen kämpfen. Tut mir Leid Martha.“ --- * Dalek Cann: „Schweinesklaven nehmt den Aufzug. Findet den Doctor! Tötet ihn!“ --- * Martha: „'Der' Doctor will das ich kämpfe ich geh nirgendwo hin.“ --- * Laszlo: '''„Oh das wird schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Süßer. WAS ZUM TEUFEL WIRD DAS IHR CLOWNS?!“ '''Martha: „Selbst wen der Doctor es schafft wird das Gebäude hier getroffen. Ein riesiger Blitz, Elektrizität, außen am Gebäude. Leiten wir sie zum Aufzug steht er unter Strom.“ Tallulah: „Oh mein Gott das könnte funktionieren.“ Frank: '''„Dann helfen sie uns.“ --- * '''Frank: „Sie haben es geschafft Martha.“ Martha: „Sie waren genau wie Laszlo. Es waren Menschen die ich... getötet hab.“ Laszlo: „Nein. Die Dalek haben sie getötet. Schon vor langer Zeit.“ Martha: „Was ist mit dem Doctor?“ --- * Martha: '„'Doctor! Doctor, sehen sie was ich hab. Er lag ganz weit unten. Sie werden nachlässig.“ Doctor: „Ohh mein Schädel. Hi sie leben ja noch.“ --- * Dalek Cann: ' „'Krieg braucht eine Strategie. Ich bin als Controller geeignet.“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Das war meine Position.“ '''Dalek Cann: ' „Du bist ungeeignet. Verbindet mich mit dem Militärcomputer. Ich werde alle Einheiten koordinieren!“ --- * '''Doctor: „Der genügt. Allons-y!“ --- * Tallulah: „Nichts ist so unheimlich wie ein Theater in der Dunkelheit. Hören sie Doctor, ich weiß das sie einer von den Musicalfreunden sind aber, alles zu seiner Zeit ja? Laszlo? Was ist mir dir?“ --- * Tallulah: „Aber hier drinnen ist es eiskalt. Doctor! Was geschieht mit ihm?“ Doctor: „Nichts jetzt. So Leids mir tut.“ --- * Dalek Cann: ' „'Der Doctor hat überlebt?!“ --- Doctor: „Wie oft noch? Gehen sie. Frank wird sie nach Hooverville bringen.“ Martha: „Wie oft noch? Ich werde hier bleiben.“ Doctor: „Martha, das ist ein Befehl!“ Martha: „Was ist den mit ihnen? Sind sie ne'n Dalek?“ (Die Hybriden marschieren ins Theater. Umzingeln sie.) Martha: '„'Doctor, oh mein Gott. --- * Dalec Cann: '„'DOCTOR LOKALISIERT! VORRÜCKEN! VORRÜCKEN!“ --- * Dalek: „DER DOCTOR WIRD VOR DIE DAAALEKS TRETEN!“ --- * Dalek: ''' „DU WIRST STERBEN '''DOCTOR. ES IST DER ANFANG EINES NEUEN ZEITALTERS!“ --- Dalek-Hybrid: '„Meine Daleks... eines solltet ihr verstehen. Wen ihr für euch Tod und Zerstörung wählt... Dann werden Tod und Zerstörung auch euch wählen. '''Dalek: ' „INKORREKT! WIR ÜBERLEBEN IMMER!“ 'Dalek: ' „JETZT VERNICHTEN WIR UNSEREN GRÖSSTEN FEIND. DEN '''DOCTOR!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„Aber er kann euch helfen.“ '''Dalek: '„'''DER DOCTOR MUSS STERBEN!“ Dalek-Hybrid: '„NEIN! Ich flehe euch an. Nicht!“ '''Dalek: ' „ELIMINIEREN!“ (Der Hybrid wird erschossen.) --- * 'Dalek: ' „Ihr habt ihn getötet. Das einzige Wesen das euch vielleicht aus der Dunkelheit geholt hätte wurde von euch umgebracht. Habt ihr das gesehen? Habt ihr gesehen was die Dalek ausmacht?“ --- 'Dalek: ' „IHR WERDET GEHORCHEN! ELIMINIEREN!“ '''Timelord-Hybrid: „Warum?“ Dalek: ''' „DALEK HINTERFRAGEN BEFEHLE NICHT!“ '''Timelord-Hybrid: „Aber, warum?“ Dalek: ''' „DU HÖRST SOFORT AUF!“ '''Timelord-Hybrid: „Aber... Warum?“ Dalek: ''' „DU DARFST NICHTS HINTERFRAGEN!“ '''Timelord-Hybrid: „Aber du bist nicht unser Meister. Und wir... wir sind keine Daleks.“ Doctor: „Nein seit ihr nicht. Und ihr werdet auch nie welche sein. Tschuldigung. Ich bin irgendwie dem Blitz in den Weg gekommen. Timelord-DNS ist hineingeraten so ne'n Pech aber auch. (zwinkert.) Eine kleine Portion Freiheitsliebe. --- Laszlo: '''„Nur zwei der Daleks wurden zerstört. Das bedeutet das ein Meister noch am Leben sein wird.“ '''Doctor: „Oh ja... (steht langsam auf.) Nur noch einer... im Universum.“ --- Doctor: „Was jetzt?“ Dalek Caan: „DU WIRST ELIMINIERT WERDEN!“ Doctor: „Ja, ja, ja, jetzt denk doch mal nach Dalek wie war dein Name?“ Dalek Caan: „DALEK CAAN?“ Doctor: „Dalek Cann. (kommt langsam näher.) Deine ganze Species wurde ausradiert. Und jetzt ist der Kult von Skaro ausradiert. Nur du bist noch übrig. Vor dir steht gerade der einzige Mann des ganzen Universums der mit dir noch etwas Mitleid hat. Ich hab euren Völkermord mit angesehen. Ich verursach keinen zweiten. Cann, ich will dir helfen. Was sagst du dazu?“ Dalek Caan: „LEITE NOTFALLZEITSPRUNG EIN!“ --- Martha: „'Doctor!' Doctor, er is' Krank. Schon okay alles wird gut.“ (Laszlo hustet. Tallulah und Martha legen den Schwer Atmenden Mann zu Boden.) Martha: „Sein Herz rast wie verrückt so was hab ich noch nie erlebt.“ Tallulah: „Was ist das Doctor? Was ist los mit ihm? Er sagt das er schlecht atmen kann was ist es?“ ---(...)--- Tallulah: „Nein das tust du nicht. Nicht nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben Doctor, können sie nicht irgendwas machen?“ Doctor: '(''mitfühlend.) „Oh Tallulah mit drei L und einem H. (laut.) Sie werden sich wundern. Was benötige ich? Oh keine Ahnung wie wär's mit ne'm riesengroßen Genlabor? Na so was, ich hab schon eins. (Zieht einen Beistelltisch heran. Beginnt Flüssigkeiten zusammen zu mischen.) Laszlo, halten sie durch. Es gab heute zu viele Tote. Viel zu viele, brandneue Geschöpfe, weise alte Männer und uralte Feinde. Ich sag ihnen was hören sie mir gut zu. Ich werde nicht zulassen das noch jemand stirbt. Verstanden? Nicht einer. Tallulah? Aus dem Weg. '''Der Doctor hat Sprechstunde.“ --- Martha: „Glauben sie das funktioniert? Mit den beiden?“ Doctor: „Ich weiß nich. Überall sonst würd ich mir sogen machen. Aber in New York könnte es klappen. Gebt mir eure müden eure Armen, eure geknechtete Massen und Schweinesklaven – Dalek – Mutanten hybriden.“ --- Martha: „Was ich noch sagen wolle, es tut mit Leid.“ Doctor: „Was denn?“ Martha: „Na ja das der Dalek weg is' ist sicher schlimm für sie.“ Doctor: „hm.“ Martha: „Denken sie er kommt zurück?“ Doctor: „Oh ja. Irgendwann...“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)